A Rock And Roll Lifestyle
by Loise
Summary: Noin is hired to protect the new superstar of the century, Dorothy Catalona. They clash and try to see past their pasts. Yuri. DorothyNoin.


**A Rock and Roll Lifestyle

* * *

**

The first time Noin saw Dorothy and her band perform it was as security. Dorothy had especially asked her to be her bodyguard and Noin couldn't say no to the latest hot new sensation. Especially when they had taken it to themselves to visit her in her office.

She was slightly behind stage but away from all the chaos and confusion as make up artists and stage hands rushed about trying to get everything perfect. Everything was wild and mad, but every where you could see part of Dorothy's creation, her joy and energy.

In the middle of a crisis Dorothy had been calm as sparkly glitter had been applied. The red, blood red lipstick pressed against her pouting lips as her eyes remained focused on Noin, dressed in Preventer uniform. Mascara made her brilliant, intense eyes more open to the world, even as she hid all that made her nearly a war criminal.

Nearly, Noin reminded herself, trying not to close her legs, was the operative word. But she didn't take her eyes away from Dorothy as shook out her long blonde hair, and smiled at her. It was only polite, Noin murmured quitely to herself, to smile back. She showed all her teeth at the younger woman before deliberately turning her back.

On stage Dorothy pranced, danced, strode, strutted, pounced, ran, jumped. Her voice was contanting beating out a tune as she lost herself to the crowd and to the stage. It was mesmerizing. To Noin, the other people whirling around her lost any meaning as she focused only on the moving, writhing Dorothy.

At the end of the night Dorothy, with a tired smirk on her face, smelling utterly rank except for the thorny roses clasped in her arms, turned to Noin and asked if she wanted a night cap. It surprised Noin, at the formal tone and she accepted, after having drawn her eyes up from the bouncing diamond that rested in Dorothy's belly button.

Without another glance Dorothy walked away from the crowd and her band member, who watched in amusement as Noin followed her. One of them, a very pretty boy with a mohawk and half a dozen piecings in one ear, spoke to her before she left. He told her, whatever happened, not to ask Dorothy about her underwear.

It was not until later when she was nearly at Dorothy's hotel room a half known rumour was dreged up in Noin's mind and she remember how one former lover of Dorothy had attempted to sell her panties. Attempted being the key word.

But before that she had to endure a slow torture inside a large, almost garishly bright sports car. Before she entered Dorothy had donned a pair of driving gloves and had tied her long hair with a thick black ribbon with such highlights that reminded Noin of Wufei's hair out spread on a satin pillow.

Resisting the urge to cross her legs had never been so difficult. But the look of sly pleasure that passed over Dorothy's face had been an inticement if nothing else.

The ride had been wild and fast, Dorothy seemed to have little regard for other drivers. Even through she never broke the law, it was always a close call as she changed lanes and spurred on ahead.

Noin for some reason or the other enjoyed the ride, Zechs would say that underneath her outer cast she was just the speed junkie as he was, but he was drunk and so didn't count... much. Dorothy seemed to notice, her eyes widening as she caught sight of Noin's brightening eyes and clenching glove clad hands.

A pimpled valet was the one who with great delight took away the car as Dorothy watched with suspicious eyes, and Noin was reminded of another thing Zechs had said about Dorothy, all about her gold car.

Dorothy's room was on the 21th floor, third from the top. In a city of tall buildings and innumerable sky scapers, it was one of many. Through the hotel did have class and history.

As Dorothy stood at attention at the window, Noin found herself sitting in a blue velvet seat. No drink was forth coming. Frowning suddenly, Dorothy closed the draperies with a whirl and flopped on the floor by a small cabinet.

"Whiskey?" She asked slowly, drawling each syllabal out, but still a note of irritation in her tone. Noin nodded and watched openly as Dorothy poured a drink for Noin, but had only a can of sprite for herself.

They sat there drinking for a full five minutes before Dorothy started speaking again. Her words coming out easily from her red lips. Her teeth still white when she was a young twelve year old when Noin had first met the dangerous cousin of her commander, Treize.

"It's been a while, since we last had a drink together Lu," Dorothy was one of few who in private called her by her first name. Back when they had first met, it had been a taunt, now it sounded almost like an endearment.

Swallowing a mouthful of hot, burning alcohol, Noin only nodded. Looking away from Dorothy was hard, her hair was coming undone from any hairstyle that had been done and the glitter on her face was coming off on everything and anything. Her long, pale arms, the top of her breasts and her crossed knees. Dorothy was coming closer and the glitter fell sparkling to the dark carpet.

"Last time I saw you," Dorothy whispered, her eyes never leaving the shadowed contours of Noin's profile, "You were nearly married to my cousin's lover. You were his lover too, weren't you Noin? You probably loved to watch them fuck each other." Dorothy rested on her heels with a proud smirk. "I would have liked to watch them kiss and touch, I would have liked to have watched to go down on my cousin as Zechs entered you from the behind. What happened to the Peacecraft Prince? Did you return the crown jewels?"

Noin licked her lips, then stopped as Dorothy's intense hungry eyes took sudden notice. "I don't see how it is any business of yours Dorothy, who I fuck or marry. You were just a child, you - " She had to stop as one long finger was pressed against her lips in protest to what she had said.

"Never lie, Lu, you know that I was always more than what my age shows. Tell me about Zechs. He has disappeared again, hasn't he? Probably off to Mars. He's too damaged to love you. Treize is dead by Chang's hand and now Chang is a hero while everyone wants poor little Milliardo dead. What Lu, was it like sharing the bed with a dead man and his dead lover? Were the memories sweet?"

"As sweet as you, Dorothy, as sweet as you," Noin snapped out snarkily. "Zechs and I ended because it wasn't the same. We weren't in love any more even through we still loved each other. I couldn't marry him when he and I could fine some sort of happiness else where. He felt the same. He's a Prince of Earth but he isn't wanted, that's why he left for Mars. Nothing else, nothing more."

Dorothy frowned, as if in displeasure that she had been wrong. She tilted her head to one side and then curled up against the rapidly stiffening Noin. "I shouldn't believe," she sighed, "But I do." She closed her eyes and seemed to be ready to go to sleep.

Stuck with the still sweaty Dorothy in her lap and a nearly empty glass of whiskey in her hand, Noin said, "Get off me Dorothy, I know you're not napping. " Dorothy refused to move. "Oh so it's going to be that kind of night, eh?" She slowly poured the glass over Dorothy's face and chest.

Coming upright and sitting away from Noin, Dorothy glared. The whisky was spilling down her chin to the crevice between her breasts. She was beautiful, she was angry and she needed a shower.

"Wait," she murmured, delighting in the change of power and feeling freer from the conversation that Dorothy had instigated, it felt good to get that off her chest. "You need a shower Dorothy."

Smirking, Dorothy pulled away from and stood up, leaning over the still stitting Noin. She raised an arm and sniffed underneath carefully. "Yes, I believe I do." She turned, so when she spoke again, her voice sounded farther awya than it actually was, "Join me, Lu?"

Noin smiled, and made her way over to Dorothy. Placing a hand on Dorothy's, she traced a pattern down to Dorothy's nails. She nodded then and placed another arm possessively around Dorothy's stomach, she toyed with the diamond, it now bobbing under the caress.

"I think I will, Dorothy."

Dorothy turned, and in a flash was nearly touching Noin's lips with her own, "Never think, it has to be sure. You're sure aren't you Noin? Of this?" Her lips moved against Noin's.

Staring at Dorothy intently, Noin whispers, "I'm sure. You just have to prove it to me."

A sharp laugh rang in the hotel room, as Dorothy pulled Noin to the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'm good at proving things!" She laughed again and Noin felt herself joining in.


End file.
